


For Want Of A Nail Sang The Bellbird of Hale

by Alpherae



Series: Seven For A Secret [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Implied/Reference Murder, Implied/Referenced End of the World, Implied/Referenced Failure, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No beta we die like lemmings, Nursery Rhyme References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpherae/pseuds/Alpherae
Summary: Time diverges on such small things, like lemon rind or an iron latch.
Series: Seven For A Secret [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	For Want Of A Nail Sang The Bellbird of Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover merging the nursery rhymes _For Want of a Nail_ and _Oranges and Lemons_ , tracking the differences between Seven For A Secret and the Kettle/Deck-verse. Basically, chapter 25 of A Scattering of Spoons went differently.

> For want of a nail, sang the Bellbird of Hale

In 3E 430 the Master of the Fighters Guild in Anvil remembers to hide away his sweetrolls, and his lunch remains his own.

(Of such small things is a Dragonbreak made)

> Do you know where my boots are? asked the bells of Milchar

The Fighters Guild sends a team to the floating island, but only Llensi Llaram returns with her mind intact. Huurwen comes back with an unreasoning terror of frogs, and Mogak gra-Barak does not return at all.

(Grom takes up his sister's fate in Xedilian, and Hainab her place in the Emperor's plans)

> The messenger is dead, wept the great Fountainhead

Sheogorath-Who-Was-Hainab has no liking for the once-Nerevarine, casting her out for Peryite to scoop up like a discarded toy.

(Ilunabi is lost in the Pits, but Neht lives on)

> Who will sound the alarm? asked the bells of Vitharn

Mattimeo, hidden son of Martin Septim, dies raving at the hands of his cousin Bara, as she at his. The children she would protect from him survive, but none share his father's blood.

(Many orphans there are in Dawnstar, but none are called Alesan)

> Your warning was missed, sang the small bells of Bliss

Kjer Blue-Nose remains on his farm all his life, never touching a pipe or drum, never inspired to wander.

(The multitude of children and grandchildren he might have sired never live, Hjalti the Loud among them)

> Will any come back? asked the chimes of Brellach

The currents around Summerset Isle are strong and wild. Firien of Lillandril is pulled living from the sea, much to her regret, but her newborn twins are lost.

(Caranya of Lillandril does not come to claim Winterhold as her own)

> The battle is lost, called the chimes of the Rock

The berserker's fury takes a young Orsimer too soon: he survives his attack on three sabre cats, only for his heart to break under the strain.

(The black horses of Whiterun remain slow and timid without Lurog's touch)

> What of my realm? cried the halls of Xaselm

Vaermina's devotee hatches under bright stars, and the Hist name her Walks-Another's-Dream. She has neither reason nor desire to leave Black Marsh.

(The name Hahnuviing is never heard in Skyrim)

> The king does not rule, spat the flame of Arden-Sul

Neht who was once Nerevar has the force of his will, but not the strength of his arm. Alduin World-Eater is cast onto the wild currents of Time, and Neht into the great chasm of Sovngarde.

(Sheogorath has long-since forgotten the casting out of Jyggalag)

> All for want of a nail, sang the Bellbird of Hale

One thousand years after the Last Greymarch, and there is no warning before Sithis engulfs the Shivering Isles.

> Here comes a lantern to light up your way,  
>  Here comes an ocean to wash you away!


End file.
